


Diamond From the Dirt

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Death, Nuka-World(referenced), Sad, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGIf you are suicidal or depressed, please do not read~~~~~~~~Harley decides its his time to exit the stage, leaving this life behind.





	Diamond From the Dirt

As he sat on the edge of the tower, he thought over his life decisions, friends, family, and other things. Preston was supposed to be coming anytime now. The end was nigh, if Preston wouldn’t end this, he would. It was a tough decision, but he believed it was the right one. In situations like this, you’ll never know if you were right or wrong, only the people around you. He destroyed the institute and joined the raiders, killing any chance he had of staying friends with the Brotherhood, Minutemen, and Railroads.

Preston knows that Harley cares, if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have spared the Brotherhood or pressed the evacuation button at the Institute. He wouldn’t have saved lives, he would’ve taken them. As he nears the place Harley told him to go to, he has a growing pit in his stomach. What if he called me here to shoot me, or what if this was a trap and he has raiders hiding in there. “Ugh... this is too much...” he mumbles. He enters the tower cautiously, musket in hand, when he gets to the top, he gets a lump in his throat, seeing what lies before him. Harley is lying on the railing surrounding the roof, staring at the sunrise as he fiddles with ‘Righteous Authority’.

“Nice to know you cared enough to show,” Harley says blandly.

“W-why wouldn’t I?” Preston stutters. He trusted Harley, and he betrayed him, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about his life.

Harley chuckles and gets off of the ledge, shuffling over to Preston. When he got there? He handed him a paper and button, then went back over to his spot next to the ledge. Preston started to open it, but Harley stopped him, “Wait! Wait until you can read it infront of everyone at the Sanctuary... I’d... I’d like you all to know ‘why’...”

“Why what..?” Preston asked.

“Why I killed myself...” Harley said as he cocked his gun and put it to his head, “Goodbye, Preston.... Thank you for being with me the whole way...” he whispered before pulling the trigger. A flash of red light, and then he was gone.

“H-Harley?!” Preston ran over and dropped to his side, he choked back a sob when he realized he wasn’t coming back.

After he had composed himself enough to think coherently, he got up and made his way back to the Sanctuary. Sturges greeted him when he got back and asked what happened, Preston chocked out the words, “He’s gone...” after a minute of staring the ground and holding back his tears.

~~~~~~~~~

A month after, he finally decided it was time to read the note to the inhabitants of the Sanctuary, letting them know ‘why’. Sturges gathered the crowd, and Preston read the note aloud, taking breaks from time to time to compose himself. The note read the following:

Dear friends,

I know that my turning to the raiders might’ve shocked you, and it shocked me too, but know, it was to help the commonwealth and you’ll soon know how. But from the moment I stepped out of Vault 111, I’ve had all of you by my side, and you have all made my choice to help the Commonwealth so easy. I was originally going to take my life once I saw Nora, but I thought leaving one of us behind wouldn’t have been the best idea, after hearing about the institute, I knew why I felt that way, so I’d be pushed, I couldn’t let families loose their loved ones, I just couldn’t. And so I didn’t... use the button I gave you, Preston, and read the back after.

Preston pushed the button, and a then they all heard three booms in the distance, spaced apart by maybe ten seconds. He continued after he assumed it was over.

Those were placed under the rooms of the three factions of the raiders, don’t worry, I made sure that the people enslaved and the ones that didnt really want to do it made it out safe, but, this is why I did it, to FREE ALL of the Commonwealth. All the monsters still live, but at least the biggest have been put to rest.

I hope all of you remember me, but nows the time that I bow and exit the stage, I hope my acting was good enough for an applause. I love all of you, Goodbye.

With all the love

I have,

Harley.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not being able to put the note in italics, My phone was being a bitch.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
